thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Songs in Ginny's Fanfics
This is a list of all the songs featured in Ginny's Fanfics ' 'Right Here In My Arms "Right Here In My Arms" is a song in Barbie as the Island Princess. Information In ''The Lion Guard: Late Night Thunderstorm'', Kiara sings this song to soothe Kion after he is frightened by a storm. Lyrics Sun goes down and we are here together Fireflies glow like a thousand charms Stay with me and you can dream forever Right here in my arms It's magic, when you are here beside me Close your eyes and let me hold you tight Everything, that I could ever need is Right here in my arms tonight La la la, la la la Stars begin to climb La la la, la la la La la la la la La la la la It is Time "It Is Time" is a song from The Lion Guard. It is sung by Beau Black. Information In ''The Lion Guard: Rafiki's Promise'', Nita sings this as she contemplates her destiny as a shaman apprentice. Lyrics Life, life is a circle, I'm told And as the story unfolds I'm feeling stronger every day So right here, here's where I stand And now, I know who I am No longer feel turned upside down Deep down, maybe I knew Someday, my dreams could come true And everyone looking up to me Will see who I was born to be It is time To face the world on my own It is time For something bigger than I've ever known No need to wonder, the choice is done Now I believe I truly am the one Now, now is the moment to shine Leave all the worries behind And prove the naysayers wrong Deep down, maybe I knew Someday, my dreams could come true And everyone looking up to me Will see who I was born to be So is it time? Is it time? It is time Here Comes the Lion Guard "Here Comes the Lion Guard" is the closing theme from The Lion Guard. It is sung by Beau Black. Information In The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember, Kiara sings this song as a loving tribute to Kion. Lyrics Beau Black: There's a time in life when you may get a great calling And it seems so big at times, you feel like you may be falling If you believe in who you are, there's no need to go running You found your place, and with your friends, the adventures keep on coming Chorus: Watching over (Waachi waamo) For the Pride Lands (Wao ni umoja) They're united (Wao ni daima) They're always on guard Askari Wa Simba Looking after the Pride Lands Staying strong and united And no matter where we stand We'll never be divided All the lions in the sky Always keeping a watchful eye Fierce, fast and brave and strong Look out, here comes the Lion Guard! Beau Black: So any time that trouble comes, there's a new team waiting To take a stand and fight to keep the Circle of Life from breaking You'll Be In My Heart Information In The Lion Guard: Reflection of the Past, ''Nala sings this to soothe Kion and Kiara. Lyrics Come stop your crying' '''It will be all right Just take my hand Hold it tight I will protect you From all around you I will be here Don't you cry For one so small You seem so strong My paws will hold you Keep you safe and warm This bond between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart May There Be Peace May There Be Peace is a song sung by the members of the Lion Guard in The Ukumbusho Tradition. Lyrics Information Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Pages Category:Songs